


1327

by Whoremaster7



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoremaster7/pseuds/Whoremaster7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>速6之后速7之前，他们还在一起，没有悲伤</p>
            </blockquote>





	1327

        “你想要点什么”女人的目光轻轻扫过进来的男人，便低头搞鼓自己的东西

        男人挠了挠他的后脑勺：“一块三明治”

        女人侧过身微笑：“它很糟糕”

        男人也笑了：“我就要它”

        女人走到他的面前，左拐子枕着前台，手掌托着脸颊：“你应该听我的”

       当男人咬下第一口三明治的时候，他突然意识到那句——女人的话都是假的，尤其是当她冲你笑的时候。 才是真正的假话

     

        Letty看着眼前讲的绘声绘色的Brian皱了皱眉头：“有那么糟糕？”美味的牛肉不久前才吞入腹肠，而制作者正是那糟糕三明治得制作者。

         “那时的确”Mia把Jack放在了Dom的怀里，或者说是肌肉堆里后攀上Brian的臂膀，黑色的长发轻轻搭在Brian的手臂上依偎

         “不过后来证明，那是我做过的最好的决定，走进她家的店，点了一份三明治”Brian用手轻轻顺着Mia的长发  
          
        Letty笑了笑看着眼前得模范夫妻，余光瞟向那个大块头，接着她的笑容更加扩大了。仰头喝了口杯中的酒：“Dude，还是先去解救你们的大哥吧”

         Mia和Brian偏过头顺着目光看去。

         噢，是的，那个赛车高手，那个不知道生死边缘多少次的男人，此刻正被一个在他身上乱爬的婴儿折腾的欲哭无泪。

         “ Toretto家的坏小子 ”Dom小心翼翼的用双手抓起那个小不点，嘴角扬起看向Brian，故意把 Toretto说的很大声

        “Dom，你不能改变他姓 O'Conner的事实 ”Brian笑着搂紧Mia，低头在她眉间亲吻，直到Dom感叹一句：“Mia你不能总由着他”便转过身继续和他的小外甥折腾玩具车

        “So beatiful isn't it？”Letty手上拿着酒瓶，慢慢走来在他面前蹲下，手指温柔的划过Jack稚嫩的脸颊，比利时酒滋润着她的双唇。

         1327

       “Dom，这一切都太不熟悉，但我感觉就像家一样”

        “这就够了”

         Mia的手掌滑过车的前车盖，伸手捋了耳边的发丝，冲着在车另一侧的人道 “Brian，带我去兜兜风吧”

         “你还记得吗，我们第一次约会的时候，你也是这么说的”Brian拉开了车门

         “怎么会忘记”Mia坐进副驾驶，手指缠绕住Brian的左手指

         “吸引我的永远是你”

        

         如果就这样把Jack丢给大哥大嫂再重温初恋，注定是不可能的

 

         “你认为我会在家里帮你们看孩子吗？”Dom的车已经来到了左侧

         右侧毫无疑问是Letty

         0.25英里的赛车道

         “Are you ready boys——”

         “Waite！Where is Jack？”Mia急忙道

         Dom偏过头来道“朋友总是值得信赖的”

         “Damn it！” Roman看着身上瞪大了眼睛眨巴着自己的的小不点，和Dom留着的字条：“Toretto （又被铅笔挂掉）O'Conner 家有过好小子？”


End file.
